This invention relates to gem settings.
Diamonds are beautiful. Like paintings, the appearance of a gem can be significantly affected by the frame or setting into which it is mounted. Unfortunately, many gem settings merelY mount the gem, without enhancing the gem's appearance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved gem setting that not only mounts the gem, but also enhances the gem's appearance.